Heart Illness
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Natsu's heart is doing some weird stuff around Lucy. Will her novels help him to understand his heart better? Read to find out! R&R!


**Heart Illness?**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I opened the window slowly careful in not making any noise. When I had opened the window I stealthily went inside the warm apartment and glanced at my partner, Lucy to make sure she is asleep. I then quickly closed the window and tip toed my way to her bed. I stared at her a bit and suddenly my heart felt warm and fuzzy.

I gulped silently and ignoring the feeling sneaked under the covers with Lucy. I slipped my hand around her waist and she hummed in content. I smiled at this and snuggled up to her burying my nose in her hair enjoying her scent. She also snuggled up to me and held me tightly. Closing my eyes I was soon off to sleep dreaming of fire chicken and many other tasty foods.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

I felt myself being hurled to the floor causing my eyes to snap open. I sat cross-legged rubbing the light bump on my head and looked at a very fuming Lucy sheepishly. Upon seeing my face she huffed in annoyance and her face went an even darker shade of red because of her anger.

"Natsu! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" she screamed while glaring at me.

"S-Sleeping…?" I replied sheepishly.

"You BAKA! GET OUT!" She screeched angrily while pointing towards her door.

"Luusssshhhyyyy! You are so mean!" I pouted not getting why Lucy was being so mad on such a small thing.

"NANI?" she yelled as her bangs covered her face and a murderous aura seeped out of her.

"L-L-Lucy?" I squeaked fearing for my dear life and cowered in a corner.

I knew I had to think of something and quick or else Lucy would definitely kill me today. I gulped and quickly thought of something. As I saw Lucy advancing I panicked and blurted the first thing that popped in my mind.

"I am sick." I blurted out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked normally her murderous aura disappearing.

I let out a sigh of relief mentally patting myself to have acted so fast. That had caught her attention and I was saved. Lucy can be as scary as Erza sometimes.

"Uhhmmm…..my heart doesn't feel so good these days. It does some weird stuff." I explained thinking it _**was**_ partly true.

"Is that so? Did you go to a doctor?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah….he said to eat lots of fire chicken. So cook me some Luce." I said grinning widely.

"NATSU YOU BAKA!" she yelled and with one swift Lucy Kick I was thrown out of her house and was on the ground with a larger bump on my head.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

I burst through the guild doors greeting everyone with a loud "Ohayo Minna!". Many greeted back some just acknowledged my presence with a slight nod while others continued to do what they were doing.

"Who is up for a fight?" I yelled pumping my fist in the air enthusiastically.

I expected for someone to come at me but none did. I pouted slightly and looked around for Gray and saw that he was dozing off in a corner. I smirked and sneaked behind him. I then hurled his chair down which woke him up and he flapped his hand in an attempt to avoid the fall. But it was too late he fell down hard and knocked a table along with him.

Apparently Erza was eating her cheesecake on that table which now lay flat on the ground. Gray glared at me and charged towards me while he stripped down to his boxers causing Juvia to drool with hearts in her eyes. Soon Erza also joined attacking anyone close to her while she yelled something about avenging for her cheesecake.

Erza went rampant and threw the table on which Macao and Wakaba were drinking causing them to join the fight. Gazeel was singing on the stage and someone hurled a table at him too causing him to join as well. Elfman yelled it was manly to fight while Evergreen scolded him for calling everything manly.

We all fought for a long time and soon as everyone got tired they retired to what they were doing. I had planted myself on a table contended with the workout and asked Mira for a fire chicken. As I gobbled down my food the doors burst open and Lucy came in greeting everyone cheerfully.

She sat down at the bar talking with Levy and Mira. My eyes softened at her smile and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I clutched my stomach wondering why I felt like that. I looked over at Gray sipping on a drink and Erza who was chomping on her cheesecake. Considering Gray the safer option I turned to him.

"Oi Block Head! Tell me something?"

"What do you want Flame Brain."

"Uhhmm…does fire chicken become a butterfly in your stomach?"

"Nani? Baka stop spouting nonsense."

"Shut up Underwear princess."

"Tsk Whatever!"

I looked over at Lucy who was still chatting with Levy animatedly. Suddenly there was a bright light and Loke stood beside Lucy with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hime-sama! Not to fear, your Prince is here," he said handing her the bouquet.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" She said surprised while taking the offered flowers.

"I just wanted to see you Hime." Loke replied smiling and lightly brushed his lips against Lucy's hand which caused her to blush harder.

My eyes hardened as I saw Loke flirting with Lucy. I gritted my teeth as anger boiled within me. I glared at Loke and averted my gaze not sure if I could contain my anger any longer. My heart clenched and it hurt. I turned and walked up to Lucy.

"Luce! My heart hurts."

"Natsu! I am not in the mood of this?"

"But Luuuussshy! It hurts!"

"Don't joke around."

"Lusshy! My heart hurts really."

"Really?"

I nodded and she apologized to Loke and asked him to go back. She then turned towards me and grabbing my hand rushed to a hospital as Wendy was out in a mission. There a weird guy wearing white coat did all this weird things like placing his ear over my chest and took my blood.

By the end of the day Lucy had received the results and she leafed through my reports with furrowed eyebrows. She then turned toward me with a frown and eyed me.

"Natsu! Your reports are normal." She said skeptically.

"But Luce my heart was _**really **_hurting then." I reasoned.

"Natsu enough with your stupid jokes." She said huffing irritatingly.

"But Luc-"

"NATSU you BAKA!" she yelled and stormed off while smacking me in the head….**HARD.**

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

I sat patiently waiting for Lucy who was taking a bath. I was currently sitting on Lucy's bed with flowers in my hand which I had plucked on my way here. I had to make Lucy forgive me or else I wouldn't be able to sleep with her tonight and even if I sneak in later she would definitely kill me tomorrow morning. After all Lucy can be really scary at times. I shivered at the memory.

I looked at the flowers and tried to arrange them. They were a sorry gift. It had worked on her when Loke gave her flowers so it should probably work on my turn too. I was getting bored and so looked around to do something. On the table there was stack of paper. I walked over to it and scanned through it. Certain words like _**"my heart felt warm and fuzzy",**__**"my heart clenched and it hurt terribly" **_and**"skipped a beat"** caught my attention.

I quickly read that page and I somewhat started to understand why my heart did those weird things. Only thing it didn't do was skip a beat. My hand trembled as I read those lines over and over again and reality sunk in my simple little world. There was clicking of the door behind me and I turned around. There on the doorway stood Lucy in nothing more than a mere towel and my heart did that stupid thing. It skipped a beat and my face felt hot.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Lucy you WEIRDO!" I yelled and ran out of her apartment mumbling that weird Lucy was making me weird.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**Author P.O.V**

The next day was quite a surprise for Lucy since for the first time ever Natsu had not sneaked in her bed at night. Moreover he had not popped up later also and when Lucy noticed that Natsu was not at the guild it had left her in deep thought. She sat quietly on the bar sipping on her juice musing to herself silently about Natsu's strange behavior.

"Luuuce! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU." Natsu yelled happily while bursting through the doors of the guild causing everyone to quiet down.

"N-Nani?" Lucy squeaked blushing furiously as everyone stared at the duo.

"Luce now I know why my heart did that weird stuff around you. I was clueless earlier but after reading those love novels of yours I am sure." Natsu explained happily while advancing towards Lucy.

"Natsu! Stop spouting nonsense." Lucy mumbled flustered.

"Does that mean you don't like me Lucy?" Natsu asked cutely with his puppy dog face.

"N-No t-that's not what I me-."Lucy tried but was interrupted.

"So you love me too?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Uhhhmmm…yes." Lucy whispered fidgeting in her seat but no one had apparently heard her but our Salamander thanks to his super hearing.

"I love You Luce!" Natsu said loudly.

"I love you too." Lucy said smiling.

Everyone in the guild cheered and Master Makarov announced a party to celebrate for the new couple. Natsu was called by the boys and was being praised by them while the girls surrounded Lucy and congratulated her. Levy walked up to her blond friend and congratulated and smiled brightly but then murderous aura seeped out of her directed towards Lucy.

"L-Levy – chan..?" Lucy squeaked terrified.

"Ara Ara! Lu-Chan what is this I am hearing of Natsu reading your novel before _**me?**_" Levy said smiling brightly a bit too brightly.

"Gomeeeeeen." Lucy yelled as she ran out of the guild while dragging Natsu with her for her dear life.

* * *

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

_**The End**_

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it!**

**Support my other story "**_**Lucy Shipper" **_**too! ^_^**


End file.
